Yellow
by isabellamonterrey
Summary: Isabella has fallen ill and The Doctor is heartbroken that he may be the cause of it. The DoctorxOC oneshot OOC The Doctor


p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You leaned back against the door of the TARDIS, taking deep breaths, and watched him dance around the console flicking switches and pulling levers, a jovial smile gracing his face. You slid down against the railing slowly and closed your eyes, focusing on the hum and whir of the TARDIS. You didn't see him finally pause for a moment and look over to you, or see his eyebrows knit together in worry and confusion. He walked over to you and sat./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Yn), are you alright?" he asked taking one of your hands in his. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hmm? Oh, yeah just tired," you lied and kept your eyes closed. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""If there's something else, please tell me what's wrong; what can I do to help?" he pleaded. You opened your eyes and turned to face him. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I really am tired, Doctor, and I keep messing up and you keep risking yourself to save me. I'm a burden to you," you mumbled, "You should take me home…" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He squeezed your hand, gave you a peck on the cheek, and stood up quickly moving to the console and flipping a few switches. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Yn)," you looked up and he was once again standing in front of you, arms outstretched and a sad look on his face. You took his hands and he pulled you to him so that you were flush to his chest and wrapped safely in his embrace. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Do you really want to go home?" he asked and you could only imagine the worried look on his face. You weakly shook your head and you felt him sigh in relief. "Good, because I'd never want you to leave because you thought I didn't want you. You have never been a burden to me, and never will be. You are so important and so precious to me, you know that, right?" he whispered in your ear as he rocked you side to side in his arms. You nuzzled your face into his jacket as you shook your head again. "Well I guess I need to tell you more often," he pulled back and cupped the side of your face with his hand, "Beautiful, glorious, amazing, intelligent, brave, kind, stupendous, warm, and compassionate (yn)."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"With every word he gave you a gentle kiss; your forehead, your cheeks, your temples, nose, and finally your lips. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck pulling yourself closer to him. Your lips moved slowly in sync with his for some time until you pulled back for air, a warm blush that mirrored yours had spread over his cheeks as he began to whisper something beautiful and fluid over and over in your ear in a language you couldn't understand. You stayed that way for what seemed like forever and your worries and anxieties seemed to fall away. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thank you," you whispered pressing a kiss to the hollow below his ear before pulling back to look at him and fix his bowtie.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" "Anything for you. I never want you to feel that way if I can help it, I promise to be there for you whenever and wherever you need me to be," he said soothingly as he rubbed his thumb across your cheek, "What else can I do to make you feel better?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Can we just go to sleep? I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," you yawned. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Of course," he swiftly bent down and scooped you up bridal style and gave you a sweet, delicate kiss on your lips before whisking you off towards his room that had recently become yours as well. He gently set you down on top of the dresser and went into the closet to change and to give you a little privacy as well. You quickly strip and change into a night shirt and he comes out wearing a pair of boxers with planets on them. He looked down at himself when you giggled and smiles before striding over to you and holding you close in his arms. He walked with you backwards until falling into bed and crawling under the covers with you, pulling you close. You snuggled closer to him as he threw a protective arm around your waist and kissed your forehead. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What were you saying earlier, I couldn't understand it," you mumbled sleepily. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I love you; I was telling you I loved you in Gallifreyan, among other things, but they lose meaning in translation." p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Will you teach me someday?" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'd be happy to," he said gleefully. You chuckled and breathed in deeply as you fell into a peaceful slumber as your Timelord hummed in your ear.p 


End file.
